The Past of the Ancients
The galaxy is full of empires newer and older with pasts that differ greatly, from refugees from a foreign galaxy to a dual evolutionary line where one became the masters and one the servants, but within these 2 empires stand out from the newer cast, the Fallen Empires. These Empires have had a past that has greatly shaped their empires growth and development plus change the course of the galaxy during their times. The 2 Fallen empires that ruled over this galaxy are the Sidimat Progenitors, a xenophile Stagnant Ascendancy that prides itself on the protection of life and the maintaining of peace for all organisms through observation and intervention at the right moments, and the Exurgo Vestige, Xenophobic Despotic Empire which was once a mighty powerful force that sprawled through the galaxy and saw all other life forms as inferior and despise the other empires threatening cleanse the worlds of any that dare to approach them. Sidimat Progenitors The Sidimat Progenitors are an ancient empire that resides on the western edge of the galaxy and control over 7 Systems, one of them being their Capitol which contains 3 populated Gaia worlds, Brother, Mother and Cradle, these orbit next to gas giant called Sky Father and have a broken world called Sister. The exact age of the Progenitors as been lost to time but estimates show that they could be around 300.000 years old. Tho hundreds of species reside within their space, the main species is the Sidimatians, a 9ft (2,74m) plantoid species that are the founding species of the empire. Biology The Sidimatians are an photovore(eats light and energy), plantoid species that has no need to feed on physical matter or other animals, they have in average around 9ft(2,74m) tall, can weight up to 130 kg and change colour acording to the way they feel, but certain individuals have been modified to fit certain task so they may be bigger or smaller. They have adapted to the environments of a Gaia world, giving them an extreme adaptability to many types of biomes from ice cold glaciers to the hot blazing deserts of their worlds, they grew this to be able to reach to maximum amount of light in times of need. Sidimatians weren't a social species in the beginning being more solitary and nomadic but after one of the more devastating ice ages caused by a volcano that shrouded the world in ash, they needed to form in to groups and tribes so they could share the energy they gathered to guarantee survival to all of them, this caused them to evolve in to being smarter and more social animals. They also grew much more dangerous defenses like claws and a powerful jaw and methods of interaction with other animals in a way that they would share energy while other stronger animals protected them from predators that were more suitable to that kind of environment causing a sense of need to trust and protect other species from dangers. History The Sidimatians after Surving a devastating Ice age, they quickly grew a civilization and became Isolated from other life but once they saw that life wasn't has sturdy as them, they quickly formed preserves on their planet to accommodate nearly extinct species and put in their duty to protect life in need. (STILL IN PRODUCTION)Category:Empires